


Helping Hand

by kcstories



Series: Cedric/Fleur Triwizard AU for rarepair_shorts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th year au, Canon Divergence, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: Cedric decides to share what he knows about the second Task.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

When I spoke to Fleur this afternoon, she agreed to meet me by the lake at midnight, and as I stand here waiting for her, her acquiescence still surprises me, but perhaps the challenge aspect played some part in her saying yes. She doesn't seem the type to back out or to run away from anything.  
  
In the nearby distance, she swiftly approaches with fast, self-assured steps. A thick woolen cloak is wrapped tightly around her shoulders, but I can see her shiver regardless.  
  
I expect the Scottish weather doesn’t agree with her. Perhaps Veelas, or in her case part-Veelas, don’t handle the chill quite as well as the rest of us do.  
  
"Qu'est que tu veux?" she asks, wasting no time getting to the point. "What do you want, Cédric?"  
  
"The egg," I tell her. "I asked you to come here so I could let you know that… Well, I've figured out how it all works, what we're supposed to do."  
  
She frowns at me, then, and I find myself thinking that even with her face all scrunched up she looks utterly beautiful, and she must trust me a great deal to have accepted to meet me out here at this time of day (or rather: night) as well.  
  
_'Trust me?'_ I silently berate myself. _'Who are you trying to kid, Diggory?'_  
  
It occurs to me she's a Triwizard champion, just like I am, and the Cup certainly didn't pick her for her stunning looks.  
  
No doubt she can hold her own and is very capable of defending herself should that need arise.  
  
"You have to place it under water," I say. "The egg, I mean. Then it’ll reveal you its secrets. And to complete the Task itself, you have to find a way to stay under water yourself for a prolonged period of time. You see, you won’t be able to come up for air until you’ve done what you’re expected to do."  
  
"Secrets. Under water," she repeats in that thick accent of hers and goes on to ask, "And why are you telling me all zis, Cédric? I am ze competition, non?"  
  
"Well, I told Potter, so I thought I might as well help you too. You still seem a little lost here, if er- you don’t mind me saying so."  
  
"Lost." She nods. "Oui, probablement. But I am not... helpless.”  
  
"Of course you're not," I say quickly. Merlin, the last thing I'd want to do here is to upset or _offend_ the girl. "You’re very capable, but I thought it would be the honourable and honest thing to let you share in the secret as well."  
  
"Ah." She seems to consider that for quite a while, before she asks, "Et alors: Viktor? You will be telling him zis also?"  
  
Oops, Viktor.... I'd completely forgotten about him. Which must be some kind of accomplishment on my part, considering how he's always very much _there_ , wherever he is, and moreover, the gaggle of infatuated girls constantly trailing after him doesn't exactly make the poor bugger stand out any less, either.  
  
I shrug and reply with a smile, "He's got Hermione Granger to assist him. No doubt she figured it all out long before any of us did, and if not, Potter has certainly filled her in by now. Either way, Krum will be fine."  
  
"Zat Granger does not like me much," Fleur offers for no apparent reason, but the statement comes as no surprise to me.  
  
I’ve noticed the way the youngest Weasley boy, the one Granger quite clearly has her eye on, often gawks at some of the Beauxbatons students, Fleur included, so I fully understand why Granger might be upset.  
  
"She's just moody," I say. "It’s nothing you should take personally."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I'm captivated by her eyes, and truthfully, I'd gladly stay out here for much longer, but I wouldn't want her to get cold or sick as the temperature continues to drop with each passing minute.  
  
"We should probably get back inside," I say. "I hope my information will be useful."  
  
She nods and smiles. She does have a beautiful smile. "Oui. Merci."  
  
"Bonne chance,” I say again; just like I did with the dragons. I'm still not entirely certain why I decided to help her, except that I sort of am. I'd never forgive myself if she got hurt... or worse.  
  
"Merci," she says with a smile that takes my breath away. "Toi aussi. Bonne nuit."  
  
"Good night."  
  
I watch her leave and I suddenly don’t feel the bitter cold anymore.


End file.
